The Life and Rants Of Rhys Williams
by Gwento-addict
Summary: Drabble's about Rhys and His Very Hectic Crazy Life With Gwen Cooper. Jack/Ianto Gwen/Rhys Andy/Gwen
1. Chapter 1

The Life and Rants of Rhys Williams

"Is Gwen in, I have a mission that she will like, very torchwoody?" Andy said as he had a good look round the hallway Gwen and Rhys' new house. Rhys sniggered. "What?" Andy asked, he wasn't so fond of Rhys, to be honest he was just jealous; Rhys had the girl he dreamt of having. "Come in" Rhys said. "Hay Andy" Gwen smiled as she mixed the cake mix together. "Hay… Gwen" Andy mumbled. "Right I've had enough stop kicking!" Gwen shouted at her large bump. "So what do you want me for" Gwen asked. "Urm well it was something but, it doesn't matter now I'll get the police to do it" Andy said. "What was it?" Gwen asked. "A very dangerous mission which I would never let you do and I don't think Rhys would either" Andy said. "Do you want one of my cakes" Gwen smiled weakly. "Are you okay" Andy asked. Gwen nodded as she started to cry. "What's wrong darling?" Rhys asked as he came into the kitchen and hugged Gwen tightly. "Just stuff" Gwen said. "Just stuff eh?" Rhys said. Rhys sat Gwen down as he took Andy into the other room. "I just want to tell you something, Gwen's not like she was she's changed since the 456 happened, since Jack went away" Rhys said. "Has she become depressed?" Andy asked. "Yeah, she's on some antidepressants, to stop her doing what she did a few months ago" Rhys said. "What did she do?" Andy asked, leaning in closer, looking slightly disturbed. "she cut herself, overdosed on sleeping pills and drunk lots of alcohol, I really don't know how our baby is alive and well" Rhys said as he started to get upset. "Oh mate" Andy said as he hugged Rhys.

_Rhys went into the bathroom after a long day at work, his eyes averted to some broken razors on the windowsill, somebody had taken the razor blades out of them, the only person it could have been was Gwen. He burst into the bedroom to see Gwen lying on the bed crying her eyes out, trying her hardest not to cut herself again, her body was shaking and her cut was bleeding heavily. Rhys took the razorblade from her hand as he held her; himself also crying. "Oh Gwen" Rhys cried, "He's gone, just vanished, gone" Gwen mumbled as she hiccupped. _

Andy Walked back into the kitchen where Gwen was looking in a book, it had pictures, and writing in. "What you reading?" Andy asked. "This is my happy book, I know it sounds childish, but it's to help me, my counsellor said it will help me" Gwen explained. "Oh, okay…Is that the baby?" Andy asked. "Oh yeah, it was my first scan, god I cried so much, it was just after Ianto's funeral, the day after, I think I was just happy that something good had come out all of this, Rhys tries his best I know he does but I'm hard to please now" Gwen smiled. "What happened to you Gwen, I remember before torchwood, you were completely different" Andy asked. "Jack changed me, without him it doesn't feel-" Gwen said as she slammed her hands on the table. "I don't want to talk about this any more" Gwen said as she closed her happy book. "Oh my cakes will be ready" Gwen smiled changing the convocation.

"I'm going to leave you Gwen" Andy said. "Do you not want a cupcake?" Gwen asked. "No I'm fine" Andy said. "Oh okay, bye Andy" Gwen smiled. "Bye Gwen, take care" Andy said as he exited the house. "Do you want one of my cakes?" Gwen asked Rhys. "Sure darling" Rhys smiled. "Oh for fuck sake, bloody on hold again!" Rhys said as he put the phone down. "I don't know why I bloody bother even trying to pay by bloody bills, if they keep putting me on hold" Rhys slammed objects around in rage. "Stop ranting you!" Gwen scolded. "Yeah but that's why you married me, because I'm Rhys the rant" Rhys smiled as he put his arms around her waist. "Did I really?" Gwen said. "C'mon medication time for you" Rhys said. "Okay, okay" Gwen smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The Life and Rants of Rhys Williams

2. Draining the Bank Account.

"Bloody Hell all this stuff, is about two grand Gwen!" Rhys said. "To get all of the paint, the furniture, and all of the clothes, shoes, bedding and nappies yes it will be" Gwen said. "Break the bloody bank why don't you!" Rhys said. "I don't even want to fight about it" Gwen said as she rested her hand on her head. "You okay?" Rhys asked. "Yes Rhys I'm not bloody made of glass!" Gwen shouted. "Hay, Hay Calm down!" Rhys hushed. "Sorry" Gwen said. Rhys rubbed Gwen's back as she huffed. "I just want the best for our baby Rhys, it's just our first child and I want it to be perfect, I want everything to be perfect" Gwen said. "And it will be" Rhys smiled. Gwen smiled as she kissed Rhys. "I'm tired I am" Gwen said. "Why don't you have a nap" Rhys said. "But we need to go out and get all this stuff Rhys, we don't have long!" Gwen said. "While your having a nap, I'll go and get all the things I can, also I need to go into the rugby club" Rhys said. "Aww Rhys why the bloody rugby club" Gwen said. "To book your baby shower" Rhys kissed Gwen on the cheek as he got up and went out of the door.

Rhys Williams Glanced through the pages in the Argos catalogue he had written all of the things down he needed. He finally had sorted all the things out and shoved them into the back of the car, some of the furniture he had organised to be home delivered. He popped into the Rugby club to book the baby shower.

"I'm Back!" Rhys said. "Hmn" Gwen mumbled as she awoke. "I've got some of the stuff, some of it is being delivered tomorrow at three" Rhys smiled. "Hmn, good" Gwen said. Also Saturday at twelve, you're having a baby shower, I've invited mostly everybody, and got the cake ready, see I'm organised. "Lets just hope I don't pop by then" Gwen said. "You won't" Rhys smiled. "Oh Just Remembered, I Haven't told my mam and dad" Gwen said as she bit her lip. "You haven't told your mam and dad you're pregnant, Gwen!" Rhys scolded. "Well they know now don't they!" Gwen said. "They probably got a bloody shock as well" Rhys said. "I should have told them" Gwen frowned. The Doorbell went. "Gwen, it's them" Rhys said. "I knew this would bloody happen" Gwen said as she opened the door. "Gwen Elizabeth Cooper!" Mary Shouted. "Mam please!" Gwen shouted. "Why didn't you tell us, a phone call would have been nice, I wanted to be there" Mary said. "We Would have liked to know Gwen, it's our grandchild for god sakes" Geraint said. "I'm sorry it's just things have been a bit hard for me recently, I've lost all my teammates, they all died, except my boss who can't stand to even be around me any more" Gwen cried. "Oh darling" Mary said as she hugged Gwen tightly as she cried. "I'm sorry mam!" Gwen cried. "Hay darling, we're here now, and you can tell us about it" Mary said.

Gwen, Rhys and her parents sat down in the living room, Mary already rubbing Gwen's bump. "It's still unreal, my baby girl starting a family" Mary said. "I'm so scared" Gwen said, "It will be fine darling, you're going to be amazing, and I bet Rhys is more frightened than you" Geraint said. "I'm alright actually, I'm prepared, bags are packed, I just have a feeling I might just be a bit too ready, but the nerves will kick in on her due date I think, or when she starts getting false alarms" Rhys said. "I can ask if you want to be there at the birth, I'm hopefully getting one of those bath things, it's supposed to be more relaxing" Gwen said. "Oh I've heard about them" Mary said.

Saturday – The Baby Shower (From Hell) 

"You should have just left this party Rhys" Gwen moaned as she grabbed his hand. Everybody was crowded round her has she moaned, her breathing laboured. "Breathe Deeply Gwen" Mary Said. "The Ambulance is going to be here soon sweetie, just hang on in there" Geraint said. "Try and have a drink of water darling" Rhys said. "I'm trying to concentrate on my breathing!" Gwen shouted. "The Paramedics are here!" Banana shouted. "Right hello my name is nick, what's your name?" Nick asked. "Gwen" Gwen said. "Hello Gwen, right, I have some gas and air here so if you need any of that then you can have it I just need to take some details down" nick said. "Rhys can do that for you" Gwen cried. "Okay" Nick said. "Right Gwen Elizabeth Cooper, she Lives at 136b Pentre road, Riverside, Cardiff, date of birth sixteenth of August 1978" Rhys said. "Right Gwen How far along are you?" nick asked. "I'm 39 weeks" Gwen breathed. "Looks like this little one wouldn't wait a few more days eh?" nick said. "two days" Gwen laughed. "Why don't we try and get you up and into the car" Nick said. "Okay" Gwen said as Rhys helped her up. "You okay?" Rhys asked as Gwen answered back with a "Yeah, yeah".

"Oh!" Gwen cried as she grabbed Rhys' hand. "It's okay darling, just breathe" Rhys said as Mary and Geraint followed. Gwen and Rhys got into the paramedics car. "Calm deep breaths, you're going to be fine, don't worry, I love you so much" Rhys said. "Ooft, my contractions, there getting worse!" Gwen cried. "I know darling" Rhys said. "I had this all planned out, I was going to go into labour at home, I would be fine and I was going to be fine, but now I'm just so scared, I've even forgotten my breathing techniques" Gwen cried. "I'm going to be here through it all, she's going to be fine" Rhys said as he placed his hand on her bump. "I'm just overreacting" Gwen smiled.

**Cardiff Hospital – Maternity Ward **

"Let's get you to room three shall we" the Nurse said. "My waters, there going to break, I can feel it" Gwen cried. "I bet they aren't" Rhys said. "Try me" Gwen cried. "Breathe, darling, can I get some cotton wool please" the midwife said. "Ahh!" Gwen cried.

**23 Hours Later **

"She's so gorgeous" Rhys smiled as he held his baby daughter. "She better be, over twenty hours in labour, I'm not doing it again" Gwen smiled looking tired. Rhys rocked her slowly. "We need a name" Rhys said. "Give her here, I'll know when I hold her" Gwen smiled as Rhys gave her to Gwen. Gwen held her tightly as she started to cry. "My baby girl" Gwen smiled. "Have we got a name then?" Rhys asked. "Anwen, she looks like an Anwen" Gwen said.

"Hay Banana Look at this" Trina said as she looked through facebook. Banana Kissed Trina as he sat down next to her. "She's such a cutie, she looks so much like Gwen" Trina said. "I Can See Rhys in her though" Banana said. "Anwen, she wanted to use that name" Trina said.

"Hello Darling" Rhys smiled as he put presents and balloons down. "Hello, have you had any sleep?" Gwen asked. "Yeah, a few hours, just wanted to get a few things for you" Rhys said. "Aww thanks darling" Gwen said not looking up from Anwen in her cot. "I really want to hold her, but I don't want to wake her" Gwen smiled. "It's will be fine, just to it carefully" Rhys smiled as Gwen bit her lip and started to pick Anwen up, Gwen smiled. Anwen flailed her arms about as she woke. "Hello sweetheart" Gwen smiled. Rhys sat beside her and smiled down on his baby girl. "Were not disturbing you are we?" Brenda said as she peeked through the door. "No it's okay, come in" Rhys smiled. Brenda and Barry came in and sat down as Anwen dropped off to sleep again. "She's so beautiful" Brenda said. "I know I can't believe she's mine" Gwen smiled. "Well done son, she's a beautiful little thing" Barry said. "Thanks dad" Rhys said. Gwen passed Anwen to Brenda. Anwen was woken and started to cry. "Aww does somebody want there mummy?" Gwen said as she put her arms out to take Anwen off Brenda. Immediately Anwen stopped crying as she saw her mum, it was like instant chemistry, she had bonded with her so well. Rhys kissed Gwen's head, she started to cry. "Hay darling, you alright" Rhys said. "Yeah, I'm just really happy, it's just surreal, I'm a mum" Gwen hiccupped. "It can be a bit overwhelming at first, its okay to have a good cry" Brenda said.

Rhys took Anwen off Gwen as she started to cry. "It's okay darling" Rhys said. "It's your hormones" Brenda said. "I think this little one is hungry" Rhys said. Gwen bit her lip. "Oh" Gwen said. "We will get going Gwen, we just wanted to pop in and see if you and the baby were well" Brenda said. "Do you want me to go and get somebody Gwen, just so they can guide you of how to do it, because we can't get home and not feed her" Rhys said. "If you must, but I don't want to feel like I can't do it myself" Gwen said. "After the first time you won't need anybody else, she's only going to tell you how to hold her" Rhys said. "Okay go and get her" Gwen said. Gwen started to unbutton her top. She looked and felt nervous; she never dreamt of breastfeeding, it was more like her worst nightmare.

"Right Gwen, it's going to be fine, I can see that you're nervous, but it will be fine if this doesn't work out we can bottle feed her if you like" The Midwife Said. "Okay" Gwen said. The Midwife showed her what to do, "Wow this feels weird" Gwen smiled. "I'll leave you three to it" the midwife said. "Thank you" Gwen smiled. "Does it feel okay?" Rhys said. "Yeah" Gwen smiled. "She's a little hungry one" Rhys said. "Yes, very much" Gwen said. Gwen huffed. "I'm so happy" Gwen smiled. "I am too, you have fulfilled my dreams darling, I have a gorgeous wife, and the most gorgeous baby I've ever seen" Rhys said. "I love you so much" Gwen said as she kissed Rhys tightly as Anwen made cute noises. Gwen and Rhys looked down at her and smiled.

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

The Life and Rants of Rhys Williams

3. Explosion in Gower.

Gwen wandered through a dark, country village where herself and Rhys now lived, Rhys said he was going to the pub, and try and make some new friends, it was getting rather late, but she still had many things on her mind. She looked into the small window of the pub as there was a giant explosion from inside which made the glass from the window blow out and took Gwen with it. The Cottages on the other side of the road all became alive with people putting lights on and doors opening, Rhys and another man came out of one of the cottages to see the wreckage, as he saw Gwen on the floor crying. "Gwen!" Rhys shouted as he knelt down and held her hand which was covered in soot and cuts. "We Need to get her into the house Rhys, I need to examine her" Scott Said. "Yeah" Rhys stuttered. "Rhys carried her into the house, Gwen was now moaning in pain. "Gwen it's okay" Rhys said as he lowered her down. There were many wounded people in the house now, all needed treating. "Right Gwen, tell me if this hurts" Scott said as he felt Gwen's stomach. "Ahhhh!" Gwen cried. "Right Gwen, you're in labour" Scott said. "No, I can't I'm too early" Gwen cried. "It's going to be okay, she strong" Rhys said as he held Gwen's hand.

She Needs To Get to a Hospital, but the ambulances haven't arrived yet, and if she even gets to Swansea in time, I can't even deliver here, she needs the proper equipment as she's so early" Scott said. "Right" Rhys bit his lip as he looked at Gwen who looked in pain.

The First ambulance arrived, which was for Gwen, they got out of the ambulance and then helped her into the ambulance.

They finally arrived at Hospital in Swansea, Gwen was in real pain, and the baby was now ready to be delivered as they went into the maternity ward of the hospital. "Are you ready to push Gwen?" the midwife said. Gwen nodded tears flooding out her eyes.

Gwen's eyes looked sad as they took her baby girl away to intensive care, "take care of her" Gwen cried. "She will be fine darling, she's like you stubborn little one" Rhys said as he hugged Gwen. "Is everybody okay, somebody would have needed that ambulance more than me" Gwen cried. "Two people are dead" Rhys said. "Who?" Gwen said. "The Barmaid who was nearest the explosion, and a little girl, who was stuck upstairs" Rhys said. "They needed more help than me" Gwen cried. "There was nothing we could have done Gwen, nothing." Rhys said. "I still feel guilty, at first I thought you were in there, when I woke up and somebody was holding my hand I still thought it wasn't you" Gwen said. "We had a few drinks then I headed back to Scott's, to get to know each other" Rhys said. "Oh" Gwen said as she started to cry. "Hay, it's all going to be fine" Rhys said as he grabbed Gwen a tissue, and hugged her tightly. "I know but, I just want to see her, she just got took away and I never got to see her properly" Gwen said. "They took a nice picture of her though" Rhys explained. "Yeah but it's not enough for me, I want to hold her" she glanced at the picture. "I know sweetheart, but you will be able to hold her all you want when she gets to the size she should be" Rhys said. "That's three months, I can't wait that long" Gwen said. "I want to go and see her!" Gwen started to demand as she tried to climb out of bed. "Gwen just wait on a second, I need to get you a wheelchair, and you're too weak to walk there on your own" Rhys said. "Rhys I-" she said as Rhys brought in a wheelchair. He wheeled her down to intensive care which was just at the other end of the maternity ward, where her baby slept. Gwen tilted her head at the small baby which was in an incubator with tubes for her breathing and food. She had a little white hat on and her eyes looked puffy. Gwen's eyes started to water as she placed her hand on the incubator. The tiny baby opened her eyes slightly and looked straight at Gwen, this is when she started to cry in hysterics. "It's okay darling" the nurse said as she went over to Gwen and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you have a name for this little one yet, I keep watching her, I think she's been waiting for you, she's been opening and closing her eyes" the nurse smiled as she looked at Rhys. "Gwen, it's up to you, what do you want to call her?" Rhys asked. "Anwen" Gwen said. "Anwen, that's a nice name, very welsh" the nurse said. "Yeah" Gwen tried to stop herself from crying. "I'm sorry, it's just a bit overwhelming for me" Gwen wiped her eyes.

**3 weeks later**

Gwen entered the Corner shop just opposite the pub. "Hello Gwen, how is little Anwen keeping up" Matthew asked as he packed the shopping Gwen had come in for. "She's doing okay, I can now touch her, and I've changed her clothes, she's doing a lot better, last week she went downhill slightly but I think it was just a bad day." Gwen said. "Well we all pray for her in mass, the lord can do great things" Matthew said. "Thank you, I really could use going this Sunday, I think I need some kind of faith right now" Gwen said as she started to weep. "I'm sorry, sometimes my emotions get the better of me" Gwen said as she started to cry. "Have these on the house and you can have a tissue too" Matthew said. "No I don't want to be charity" Gwen said. "Take them, and as Jesus said May those who fear you rejoice when they see me, for I have put my hope in your word" Matthew said. "Thank you" Gwen said.

Gwen packed a bag, as Rhys and herself were going to be living mostly in Swansea to be nearer Anwen, if anything should happen.

Gwen and Rhys went into the hospital that night, when somebody was beside there daughters incubator, they wore a blue greatcoat and they both knew who he was. Jack Harkness Was Back. Gwen went into the room slowly, Jack glanced behind him he was crying, Gwen then went in and held his hand. "She looks so tiny Gwen, what made you have her so early, please don't tell me it was stress" Jack asked. "There was an explosion at a pub where we live, the blast hit me and knocked me out, the shock made me go into labour" Gwen said. The Machines around Anwen started to beep, as she struggled to breathe, they quickly put a life support machine on her, as Gwen was in hysterics. Rhys finally sat down next to Anwen, he leant his head on his hand as tears formed in his eyes as he started to cry. Rhys never cried, his emotions had got the better of him. Gwen sat next to Rhys and laid her head on his shoulder, tears running down her face. "Why does this happen to us, where good people" Gwen cried. "Gwen, I'm scared" Rhys said. "I'm terrified" Gwen cried as she held his hand tightly.

**Review x**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

The sun was blearing down on the little village of Gower. Gwen Cooper and Rhys Williams had recently moved there, and were walking around the village, just to get their bearings. "I'm so bloody uncomfortable, it's too bloody hot when has Wales ever got heat waves!" Gwen grumbled. "What's wrong now darling, sore back, ankles sore?" Rhys said trying to calm himself, he knew it wasn't Gwen's fault she was moaning, he had to sympathise that in 35 degrees weather a heavily pregnant woman must be a bit uncomfortable. "I feel like shit" Gwen persisted to moan. "Gwen please stop moaning, everything is fitting into place now, we've moved and you could pop at any given minute" Rhys smiled. "I bloody hope it comes sooner rather than later, I'm not being pregnant for longer than I need to be, I'm bloody sick of it, the faster it's out the better", Rhys had had enough of Gwen's moaning for one day, but a confrontation would end in a fight, which he didn't want. "I need to sit down on this wall" Gwen said as she sat on the wall. "That's better" Gwen huffed in relief, "Well, do you want to turn back now, and we can get started on the nursery?" Rhys smiled, he always smiled when he was talking about the baby, and you could see the anticipation in his face. "Sure darling" Gwen smiled, gaining some of her breath back. Gwen hopped off the wall as she held Rhys hand; she gently kissed his lips as they walked back to the house.

Gwen got the paint roller and rolled the white paint on the walls. "Do the white ones first, and then the red wall" Gwen said. "Okay darling" Rhys said as he was fixing the cot together. "I can't believe everything's coming together" Gwen smiled. "I know, I just need to get started on these draws and then do the shelving, then we're just about done, just to fill everything" Rhys smiled as kissed Gwen. Rhys started the draws, Gwen was painting round the light switch, as she felt a contraction, "Ooh!" Gwen cried, leaving a handprint on her paintwork. "Gwen!" Rhys said as he jumped off the floor. Rhys grabbed Gwen's hand off the wall and sat her on the rocking chair. "I'm okay, I just had a little contraction I'm fine" Gwen said, "You frighten the death out of me Gwen Cooper" Rhys said, "Nothing changes… Wait, I've had an idea" Gwen said. "What?" Rhys asked. "Red Handprints on this wall, my hands then yours, like a rainbow and then the shelf can be there" Gwen smiled. "That's Amazing Gwen" Rhys said. "Well I'm no Linda Barker, But I do have some good ideas" Gwen smiled. Gwen opened the red paint, and painted her hands, and then placed them on the wall, "Now you do it" Gwen said. "Pfft" Rhys huffed as he painted his hands and put it on the wall. Gwen then tidied up the paint as they finished the walls; they put some of the items into place. They both pushed the changing table into place, and then Gwen put the nappies and wipes into it. Rhys then put the drawers into the cabinet ready for Gwen to put all of the baby grows and clothes in. "God I think this baby has more clothes than us put together" Gwen said as she got a pile of baby grows. Rhys placed the rocking chair into the corner next to the cot, Gwen smiled at Rhys. "Thank god it's finished" Gwen said. "I know" Rhys said. "See teamwork" Gwen smiled. "I better get tea ready" Gwen said as she went downstairs. Rhys went over to the cot where all of the teddies lay, he picked one up and smiled brightly, I think he was finally realising he would be a dad soon.

Gwen put the pizza's in the oven, something easy to do, she leant on the worktop and thought, she was still so scared about having a baby, but she couldn't do anything about it, after everything that had happened, Rhys finally was able to make her grounded, make her feel normal for once. Gwen knelt down into the fridge to get the salad, when she realised, she couldn't get up. "Rhys!" Gwen shouted.

**Review x**


End file.
